Valeera Sanguinar
, Lord Sanguinar (presumed)}} Valeera Sanguinar, along with Broll Bearmantle, was a companion of Varian Wrynn. Biography When Valeera was young, her family was killed by bandits. She survived both the bandits and the Scourge, eking out a living by stealing what she needed; however, when trying to steal a Shaman's talisman, she was caught and jailed. Showing her fighting prowess by injuring several of the guards in the process, it's possible that is how she attracted the attention of the Arena promoter. The day before she was to implement her escape plan, Valeera was sold to Rehgar Earthfury so she could join Bloodeye Redfist and Broll Bearmantle in team combat in the Crimson Ring. Soon after, Bloodeye was killed and Broll told Valeera the stories of both Rehgar and Bloodeye. After Bloodeye's funeral pyre, Valeera and Broll were being transported in a caged wagon to Orgrimmar to be trained as gladiators. On their way, they were joined by a human who had washed up on the seashore with no memory; he was later christened Lo'Gosh. When they reached Orgrimmar, they were caged once again; with the human doing nothing while the two elves argued. That evening in the cages, Broll offered the human a meditation remedy, and the man had a brief flash of memory. The meditation was interrupted by Valeera, which nearly sparked her and Broll coming to blows. Eventually the three traveled the Dire Maul in Feralas where the gladiatorial contests took place. After a bloody battle, they emerged the victors. Impressed by Varian's skill at arms, the crowd gave him the orcish moniker "Lo'Gosh"; which means "Ghost Wolf". After winning the Dire Maul gladiatorial contests, Rehgar sold Valeera to Helka Grimtotem , a gladiator mistress, for 2000 gold. Helka wanted Valeera to lead an all-female gladiator team consisting of an orc and a troll. However soon after they set out for an exhibition game on the Merchant Coast, Valeera escaped with the wyvern Bristlefur. Valeera then went searching for Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh who had escape from Rehgar Earthfury. As she followed them she discovered that an assassin was also trailing them. She eventually caught up with the assassin and, after catching it off guard, she managed to defeat the assassin (with the help of some local beasts). Worn out from the fight she was rescued by Aegwynn who saw great things in her. Aegwynn reunited her with Broll and Lo'Gosh as they were about to leave for Stormwind City. World of Warcraft: The Comic Valeera appears in World of Warcraft: The Comic. Described as being "young, hot and bitter", she has come to realise that the world has become a very different place since the destruction of Quel'Thalas. It was said early on that she is physically attracted to the main human protagonist of the series.http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/730/. This idea has not been visited in the comic and Varian even refers to her as a child several times. Wrath of the Lich King .]] In the pre-launch World Event, at Stormwind Harbor, Valeera appears underneath a statue complaining that the Alliance will refuse to cooperate with her people against the Lich King. :I heard the Horde is amassing its own army to head to Northrend. HOPEFULLY your Alliance and the Horde can focus on the real threat. You know, instead of each other? :''Somehow I think that's unlikely to happen, if my experience here is any indication. Your people have been SO welcoming to me. : Valeera also appears in Tirisfal Glades next to Broll Bearmantle as part of the Wrath of the Lich King quest . Action Figure Valeera Sanguinar is a blood elf rogue featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 1 action figure set. Trivia Her name is derived from the Latin word sanguine, meaning "blood". Speculation In World of Warcraft there is a blood elf paladin named Lord Sanguinar, one of Kael'thas Sunstrider's advisors in Tempest Keep. Whether Valeera is related to him is unknown. Image gallery Image:WoWValeera.jpg|Valeera's early beta model. Image:WoWValeera2.jpg|Valeera during the battle of the Undercity. See also * World of Warcraft: The Comic * Warcraft Action Figures References External links Category:Collectibles Category:Blood elves Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Action figures Category:Wrath of the Lich King